kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Chow Challenge
A Chow Challenge is the 86th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Characters * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Chef Kawasaki * Chef Nagoya (debut) * Chef Shiitake * Cappies * Chief Bookem * Mayor Len * Samo * Mabel * Professor Curio * Yabui * King Dedede * Escargon * Ebifryer Episode Summary Chef Kawasaki's friend Chef Nagoya comes to town. The two chefs compare the flavor of their cooking, and the Cappies like Nagoya's food more. Kawasaki and Nagoya then get in a fight over who Kawasaki's restaurant should belong to, but then King Dedede comes up with a solution. He holds a cooking contest to determine who will keep the restaurant and who will leave town. Tiff helps Kawasaki prepare food while Nagoya creates gourmet meals with NME-purchased ingredients. When the dishes are served, however, the lights turn off and Escargoon sabotages Kawasaki's entries with very potent spices. After two blackouts, Chef Nagoya catches on and notices a sabotage occur. Though he's named the winner, he announces that Escargoon cheated, and he uses the spice in one last dish, forcing Dedede to eat it. Unfortunately, this dish transforms into the monster Ebifryer after the king takes a bite. This monster comes after Kirby and swats him with its large claws. Tiff tosses Kirby a ladle, he inhales it, and becomes Cook Kirby. Ebifryer's own fire breath is the end of him, as Cook Kirby's frying pan reflects it into its face. The monster explodes shortly after. Chef Nagoya later leaves Cappy Town and lets Kawasaki keep the restaurant. Changes in the dub *The kanji on the picture in Chef Kawasaki's was airbrushed out and lefted blank. *The scene where Chef Kawasaki is looking at Chef Nagoya when he enters the restaurant was shortened in the English dub due to time restraints. *When Chef Kawasaki and Chef Nagoya are going to hug each other, the shining light on the scenery and the roses were reduced in the English dub for unknown reasons. *The scene where Chef Nagoya slaps Chef Kawasaki's face in his flashback was removed from the English dub. *The bag of chips that King Dedede eats labeled "Chips" were airbrushed out. *The scene where Chef Nagoya takes out his knife and holds it up was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *The word "curry" labeled on the box Chef Kawasaki was holding was airbrushed out. *The scene where Doctor Yabui checks if King Dedede is ok after eating the second meal was removed from the English dub. *The scene where doctor Yabui is trying to revive Professor Curio was removed from the English dub. *The scene where the lights come back on after the third blackout was removed from the English dub. * The word labeled "winner" on the white banner was airbrushed out. *A Chow Challenge is one of the two dubbed Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes that were considered lost media after its final airing. A recording of it was found and uploaded by the Operation Hoshi no Kaabii YouTube channel on September 26, 2015.YouTube **The other lost episode was Shell-Shocked. Trivia * The dub changes the music in the scene from the original Frozen Hillside theme, to a more generic song. Gallery DSCF7186.JPG|Escargoon sabotaging Kawasaki's entry DSCF7185.JPG|Dedede's reaction to the first sabotage DSCF7187.JPG|Dedede's reaction to the second sabotage DSCF7188.JPG|Dedede's reaction to the third sabotage References